


Unhinge

by weburchin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, fucking dies, funny crying boy fnaf 4, uhh is that their name??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: sorry if my shit is outdated i’m getting back into fnaf kinda but i lost interest years ago after 4th one sosorry if my knowledge is bad or if i make up a bunch of stuff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Unhinge

Brother scares me.

Why is he still here?

Why can’t I have one good day?

I sigh.

I’m still happy, and I smile. I look up to see my best friends.

Fredbear’s dancing on stage. I just bob my head and smile. Even when things are going wrong, I still have you to keep me company. 

Brother’s coming.

I can feel him coming closer. I can feel his breath stinging my neck. I see him. I see him. He’s right there. He’s right there.

“Hey, don’t you wanna play with your best friend?”

Go away. Go away. Go away.

I try to kick away. I try to push myself away from Brother. Brother won’t go away. He has a heavy grasp on me, and I try to fling myself into his stomach. Fall. Why won’t you fall?

I thought I had knocked him over, but I blink twice and I’m trapped.

I’m kicking, screaming and crying for help. Why do Brother and his friends have my friends’ faces? They took them away from me. I can’t stop, why won’t any of this stop? I’m wailing harder than ever before, and everything just stops for a minute.

I’m grasped by something else. I feel like I’m being smushed, and I try to unhinge the jaws of my friend from me.

Don’t you remember me?

Please, spare me.

  
  
  


_ CRACK! _

  
  


Everyone witnessed a child fall limp in the jaws of Fredbear himself.


End file.
